


The Devil Gives Herself to Me

by anigalafterdark



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Cousin Incest, F/M, Out of Character Rias - I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: “Don’t be mistaken. I still love Issei with all my heart, but if he can have plenty of other women pleasing him... then what’s the harm in me having a couple of men for myself?”





	The Devil Gives Herself to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched the series. Nor do I plan to. Looks too much like your typical harem anime. Maybe that’s why I wrote this piece, just to be a devil in disrupting the harem dynamic. (Title is based on the choral lyric from Voltaire’s _When You’re Evil_ : “This is the life, you see/ _The devil tips his hat to me._ ”)
> 
> All I know is that I was scrolling through random anime on Google, came across a picture of a handsome man, wanted to see where he came from, and I ended up being redirected to this show. I’ve yet to see him get love from ‘dem babes, so why not start with the female lead herself? >:D

“R-Rias! What are you doing?!”

Sairaorg pulls himself away, gasping for air as he gawks down at the curvaceous redhead.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m kissing you.”

“ _Kissing_ ” sounds too gentle; Rias was straight up tongue-plunging with unrestrained lust, alarming the mighty devilman of her horrendously misplaced affections. “But what about Issei?! The man you’re devoted to?!”

“Don’t be mistaken.” Her hand placed on her chest swears the absolute truth. “I still love Issei with all my heart, but if he can have plenty of other women pleasing him...” That same hand, however, moves to trail down his own. “... then what’s the harm in me having a couple of men for myself?”

To Sairaorg’s shock, the seductive brush of her fingertips sends shivers down his spine. “I-I don’t understand...”

“I didn’t understand it either. Even I found it unimaginable for me to ever love another man.” Pressing herself against Sairaorg, Rias speaks not with devilish desire, but with truthful tenderness. “But ever since I learned to share Issei with so many girls, I’ve been wondering if it’s possible to let him share me just for once. _Just to try it out..._ ”

The tempting curl of her finger tightens his breath. “But we’re family...”  
  
“And my brother has a sister complex for me. He may be married, but I’ve always known his love for me straddles beyond of how a brother should love his sister. If I had to choose between my brother or my cousin, which would be the lesser vice?”

Being Devils come with loose morals, but Sairaorg clings to his noble rivalry with Issei. He respects the fellow warrior enough to not stoop so low and take his girl behind his back... until Rias starts stripping herself. “You liked the kiss,” she purrs. “Don’t lie to me.”

The blouse and skirt hitting the floor proves his thwarted, yet rebounding gaze. Rias’ bewitching beauty has captured many admirers, Sairaorg included, though he tries to hide it. Adultery aside, their union will raise an uproar between their families—not so much due to their relations, but due to the deep-rooted animosity between the Bael and Gremory Clans.

“After all, I am his master, so I get to have the final say,” she whispers in his ear, black lingerie covering her creamy intimate bits. Breasts against muscle, softness below roughness, grunts over moans...

It doesn’t take long for him to claim her lips by surprise, ripping off her remaining layers. The Strongest Youth, known to fight only with his fists, isn’t able to fight back the temptations. She’ll ruin him over. All he can think is, _Forgive me, Issei_.


End file.
